<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel names in theology / Characters in Heaven by KathyPrior42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652853">Angel names in theology / Characters in Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42'>KathyPrior42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archangels, Ars Goetia, C.H.E.R.U.B., Heaven, Hell, Shem Hamephorash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters in Heaven</p><p>Exterminator/Exorcist names</p><p>God and many of the angels view sinners, demons and most humans as evil and not worthy of redemption and life. They are perceived as thieves, liars, monsters, perverts, abusers, etc. Exterminators are sent to Hell to kill demons at random to reduce the population...and keep people in line. God instills this message to those in Heaven, leading them to be ignorant of those suffering in Hell. Only the privileged souls get to go to Heaven (primarily the faithful straight white men)...the rest are seen as too flawed.</p><p>Can the idea of one princess in Hell change the ancient tradition and the fate of all realms?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>God/Asherah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. List of mythical names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Highest order of angels: servants of God<br/>
Seraphim: (fiery angels who guard God’s throne, sing “holy, holy, holy”)<br/>
Cherubim: (attendants of God. guard the Tree of Life in the Garden of Eden and the throne of God. Lion or bull with eagle wings and a human face)</p><p>Cherubs are identified with Cupid, Roman God of love as small plump winged boys. In Helluva Boss, they are sheep angels who spread love and revive people on Earth.</p><p>Imps, in contrast are small mischievous spirits, pranksters and attention seekers, attendants of the devil. In Helluva Boss, they kill people on Earth as hitman. </p><p>Thrones: (wheel and throne symbols of God’s justice)</p><p>Middle order of angels: governors</p><p>Dominions: (Lordships, regulate the duties of lower angels)<br/>
Virtues: (signs and miracles in the living world)<br/>
Powers: (supervise the cosmos, fight evil spirits)</p><p>Lower order of angels: guides and protectors</p><p>Principalities: (guide and protect nations, groups of people and institutions)<br/>
Archangels: (chief angels)<br/>
Angels: (mediators between Heaven and humanity)</p><p> </p><p>Main Archangels:</p><p>Michael<br/>
Gabriel<br/>
Raphael<br/>
Uriel<br/>
Camael<br/>
Zadkiel</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer (married Lilith and became king of Hell in Hazbin Hotel)</p><p>Ananiel – 14th Watcher of 20 leaders of 200 fallen angels. “Rain of God.”</p><p>Arakiel - 2nd Watcher, “earth of God”</p><p>Arariel - water</p><p>Archangel Ariel – “lion of God”</p><p>Amaros – 11th Grigori/Watcher, “cursed one”</p><p>Asbeel – Fallen Angel, “God has forsaken”, led the Watchers astray by falling in love with humans</p><p>Archangel Azazel – teacher of evil arts, fallen angel</p><p>Archangel Azrael – Angel of Death, transports the souls of the deceased after death</p><p>Archangel Barachiel – chief of guardian angels, prince</p><p>Baraquiel – 9th Watcher, “lightning of God”</p><p>Batariel – 12th Watcher, “valley of God”<br/>
Bezaliel – 13th Watcher, “shadow of God”</p><p>Archangel Camael – Archangel of strength, courage and war, “raised by God,” leader of the Powers</p><p>Cassiel – “God is my cover” angel of tears and solitude</p><p>Chazaqiel – 8th Watcher, “cloud of God”</p><p>Daniel – 7th Watcher, taught astrology to humans, “God has judged”</p><p>Dumah – thousand eyed Angel of Death with flaming sword, “silence of death”</p><p>Archangel Gabriel – messengers, military and destruction, “God is my strength”</p><p>Gadreel – Watcher chief, deceiver of Eve, “wall of God” led the Watchers astray by falling in love with humans</p><p> Hadraniel – “majesty of God,” second gatekeeper</p><p>Archangel Haniel – “Grace of God” leader of the Principalities</p><p>Hashmal – Dominions</p><p>Jegudiel – Archangel, merciful love</p><p>Jehoel – fire angel, restrains Leviathan and destroy idolators</p><p>Jerahmeel</p><p>Jophiel – Archangel of wisdom, understanding and judgement</p><p>Kokabiel – 4th Watcher, “star of God” taught astrology</p><p>Kushiel – “Rigid one of God” punishes those in Hell with fire whip</p><p>Lucifer – fallen angel, “light bringer” “morning star”</p><p>Metatron – Celestial scribe</p><p>Muriel- Cancer sun sign and June</p><p>Archangel Michael – “Who is like God?,” fights Satan, warrior</p><p>Nithael - Principalities</p><p>Nuriel- hailstorms</p><p>Pahaliah – Thrones, angel of virtuosity, rules theology and morals</p><p>Penemue – 4th Watcher, “the inside”</p><p>Archangel Phanuel – Archangel of Repentance and hope, “face of God”</p><p>Pravuil –God’s record keeper</p><p>Puriel – examines souls brought to Heaven</p><p>Raguel – Archangel of justice, redemption and fairness, “friend of God”</p><p>Ramiel – “thunder of God”, Archangel and 6th Watcher, guides the faithful to Heaven</p><p>Archangel Raphael – “God heals,” leader of the Virtues</p><p>Raziel – keeper of secrets</p><p>Sachiel – “covering of God” cherub, Archangel of wealth and charity</p><p>Sahaquiel –guardian of 4th Heaven</p><p>Archangel Samael – Angel of Death, “venom of God”</p><p>Samyaza – leader of the rebellious fallen angel Watchers who created Nephilium giants from having sex with human women. </p><p>Archangel Sandalphon – 4th Heaven, protector of unborn children</p><p>Sarathiel – Archangel of discipline</p><p>Sariel – Archangel, “prince of God,” Watcher leader</p><p>Selaphiel – patron saint of prayer and worship</p><p>Seraphiel – one of eight judge angels, head of the Seraphim, teaches songs to sing for the glorification of God</p><p>Shamsiel -  16th Watcher, “sun of God,” </p><p>Tamiel – 5th Watcher, fallen angel “conceal” astronomy and astrology</p><p>Temeluchus – chief angel of torment, merciless angel of fire”</p><p>Turiel – 18th Watcher “Rock of God”</p><p>Archangel Uriel – “Light of God” seraphim patron of arts</p><p>Uziel – Archangel</p><p>Wormwood – star/angel bitterness that fills earth and water</p><p>Yomiel – 19th Watcher “Day of God”</p><p>Archangel Zerachiel – leads souls to judgement, healer angel, angel of children of sinner parents</p><p>Archnagel Zadkiel – “Righteousness of God,” archangel of freedom and mercy, prevented Adam from sacrificing his son Isaac, leader of the Dominions</p><p>Archangel Zaphkiel – “God’s knowledge” leader of the Thrones</p><p>Zaquiel – 15th Watcher, “purity of God”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 72 Angels of the Shem Hamephorash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven Highest Archangels: Michael (Who Is Like God), Gabriel (God Is My Strength), Raphael (God Heals), Uriel (God Is My Light), Jophiel (Beauty of God), Camael (One Who Sees God), Zadkiel (Righteousness Of God)</p><p>First Five Archangels:<br/>
Michael – Archangel of Justice, Fate, Destiny, Humility, and the Military (The Warrior)<br/>
Helel/Lucifer – Archangel of Light, Desire, Free-Will, and Justice (Fallen)<br/>
Gabriel – Archangel of Faith, Kindness, Creation, Destruction, Temperance, Revealations and Messengers (The Messenger)<br/>
Raphael – Archangel of Healing, Love, Hope, Chasity and Medics (The Healer)<br/>
Uriel – Archangel of Retribution, Clarity, Wisdom, Fire, and the Sacrement of Confirmation (The Wise)</p><p> </p><p>Types of angels: Seraphim: “burning ones,” higest angelic class, four faces, six wings, caretakers of God’s throne and shout “Holy, holy, holy, is the Lord of hosts; the whole earth is full of His glory!”<br/>
Ruling angel: Metatron; highest angel and scribe, Chancellor of Heaven, voice of God. Original name theorized to be Enoch.<br/>
1. Vehuiah “Elevated and exalted God above all creatures.” Archangel of Aries. Transformation. 21-25th March (Female)<br/>
2. Jelial “Helping God.” Symbolizes Fertility and Fidelity. 26-30th March (Male)<br/>
3. Sitael “God hope of all creatures.”  Responsibility and Power. 31-4 April (Male)<br/>
4. Elemiah “Hidden God.” Success and Protection. 5-9 April (Female)<br/>
5. Mahasiah “Savior God.” Peace. 10-14 April (Female)<br/>
6. Lehahel “Commendable God.” Health and Healing. 15-20 April (Male)<br/>
7. Achaiah “Good and Patient God.” Understanding and Communication 21-26 April (Female)<br/>
8. Cahetel “Loving God” Blessing and Abundance. 26-30 April (Male)</p><p>Types of angels: Cherubim; four faces: lion, ox, eagle and man, four eye covered wings, guard the Tree of Life and God’s Throne<br/>
Ruling angel: Jophiel; (Beauty of God), helped expel Adam and Eve, Archangel of art and beauty, creativity, joy, one of the 7 Archangels.<br/>
1. Haziel “God of Mercy”. Forgiveness and Reconciliation. 1-5 May (Male)<br/>
2. Aladiah “Favorable God.” Mercy. 6-10 May (Female)<br/>
3. Lauviah “Praised and Exalted God.” Victory and Wisdom. 11-15 May (Male)<br/>
4. Hahaiah “Refuge God.” Protection and Wisdom.16-20 May (Female)<br/>
5. Iezalel “God glorified in all things.” Unity and Reconciliation 22-26 May (Male)<br/>
6. Mebahel “Conservative God.” Truth and Freedom. 27-31 May (Male)<br/>
7. Hariel Purity and Liberation. 1-5 June (Male)<br/>
8. Hakamiah “God who builds the Universe.” Loyalty and Friendship. 6-10 June (Female) </p><p>Types of angels: Thrones/Ophanim; wheels containing many eyes or as thrones, symbols of God’s chariot, justice and authority. Sometimes associated with the 24 Elders.<br/>
Ruling angel: Zaphkiel; (God’s Knowledge), chief of the order of Thrones, one of the 7 Archangels.  Watches and helps people when they need to make important decisions.<br/>
1. Lanoiah “Admirable God.” Relevation and Dreams. 11-15 June (Female)<br/>
2. Caliel “God ready to rescue.” Justice and Truth. 16-20 June (Male)<br/>
3. Leuviah “God who rescues fisherman.” Letting Go. 22-26 June (Female)<br/>
4. Pahaliah “God the redeemer.” Vocation and Virtue 27-1 July (Female)<br/>
5. Nelchael “Only unique God.” Support and Success 2-6 July (Male)<br/>
6. Ieiaiel “Right hand of God.” Glory and Good Fortune. 7-11 July (Male)<br/>
7. Melahel “God who delivers from evil.” Healing and Equilibrium. 12-16 July (Male)<br/>
8. Haniniah “God who is good” Protector. 17-23 July (Female)</p><p>Types of angels: Dominions; regulate the duties of lower angels, wield orbs of light fastened to scepters or their swords<br/>
Ruling angel: Zadkiel; (Righteousness of God) Archangel of Mercy and Forgiveness, prevented the prophet Abraham from sacrificing his son Issac when God tested his faith. Helps heal emotional wounds and repair relationships. One of the 7 Archangels.<br/>
1. Nilaihah “God who gives wisely.” Tolerance. 24-27 July (Female)<br/>
2. Haaiah “Hidden God.” Wisdom and Discernment. 28-1 August (Female)<br/>
3. Ierathel “God who punishes bad people.” Trust. 2-6 August (Male)<br/>
4. Seehiah “God who heals the ill.” Health and Longevity. 7-12 August (Female)<br/>
5. Reiiel “God ready to rescue.” Liberation and Truth. 13-17 August (Male)<br/>
6. Omael “Patient God.” Patience and Fertility. 18-23 August (Male)<br/>
7. Lecahel “God who inspires.” Open-Minded. 24-28 August (Male)<br/>
8. Yasariah “Just God.” Justice and Generosity. 29-2 September (Female)</p><p> </p><p>Types of angels: Powers/Authorities; Keepers of history, warrior angels created to be loyal to God, advisors, scholars, policy planners, represented as soldiers in armor<br/>
Ruling angel: Camael; (One Who Sees God), Archangel of Strength and Love, one of the 7 Archangels<br/>
1. Ieuiah “All-knowing God.” Leadership. 3-7 September (Female)<br/>
2. Lehahaiah “Forgiving God.” Perserverence and Patience. 8-12 September (Female)<br/>
3. Chavakiah “God who gives joy.” Reconciliation and Harmony. 13-17 September (Female)<br/>
4. Menadel “Lovable God.” Work and Freedom.18-23 September (Male)<br/>
5. Aniel “God of virtue.” Bravery and Determination. 24-28 September (Male)<br/>
6. Haamiah “God hope of all creatures.” Truth and Authencity. 29-3 October (Female)<br/>
7. Rehael “God who helps sinners.” Discernment and Understanding. 4-8 October (Male)<br/>
8. Leiazel “God who rejoices.” Relief and Freedom. 9-13 October (Male)</p><p> </p><p>Types of angels: Virtues; Signs and miracles, watch over heavenly bodies to ensure order, control the stars, sun and seasons<br/>
Ruling angel: Raphael; (God Heals) Archangel of Healing, one of the 7 Archangels<br/>
1. Hahael “Three person God.” Spirituality and Positivity. 14-18 October (Male)<br/>
2. Mikael “Similar to God.” Vocation and Foresight. 19-23 October. (Male)<br/>
3. Veualiah “God who rules.” Prosperity. 24-28 October. (Female)<br/>
4. Ielahiah “Eternal God.” Victory and Bravery. 29-2 November. (Female)<br/>
5. Sealiah “God, driving force for all things.” Willingness. 3-7 November (Female)<br/>
6. Ariel “Telling God.” Intuition and Relevation. 8-12 November (Male)<br/>
7. Asaliah “Just God who tells the truth.” Truth. 13-17 November (Male)<br/>
8. Mihael “God the helpful father.” True Love.  18-22 November. (Male)</p><p> </p><p>Types of angels: Principalities; angels that guide and protect nations, groups of people and institutions, shown wearing crowns and carrying scepters, oversee groups of people and carry out orders from upper angels<br/>
Ruling angel: Haniel/Anael; (Joy of God) one of the 7 Archangels<br/>
1. Vehuel “Great and uplifted God.” Grandeur and Upliftment. 23-27 November (Male)<br/>
2. Daniel Comfort and Consolation. 28 November-2 December (Male)<br/>
3. Hahasiah “Hidden God.” Medicinal Knowledge 3-7 December (Female)<br/>
4. Imamiah “God above all things.” Respect, Recognition of Errors, and Liberty. 8-12 December. (Female)<br/>
5. Nanael “God who belittles those who are arrogant.” Inspiration and Knowledge. 13-16 December. (Male)<br/>
6. Nithael “God, king of the heavens.” Listening and Equilibrium.17-21 December (Male)<br/>
7. Mehaiah “Eternal God.” Morality, Inspiration and Lucidity. 22-26 December. (Female)<br/>
8. Poiel “God who supports the Universe.” Power and Knowledge. 27-31 December (Male) </p><p>Types of angels: Archangels; chief angels<br/>
Ruling angel: Michael; justice warrior chief, one of the 7 Archangels<br/>
1. Nemamiah “Commendable God.” Prosperity and Development. 1-5 January. (Female)<br/>
2. Ieialel “God who fulfills the generations.” Capricorn. Bravery and Honesty. 6-10 January (Male)<br/>
3. Harael “All-knowing God.” Wisdom. 11-15 January. (Male)<br/>
4. Mitzrael “God who consoles the oppressed.” Freedom and Solace. 16-20 January. (Male)<br/>
5. Umahel “God above all things.” Aquarius, science and astrology. 21-25 January. (Male)<br/>
6. Iah hel “Supreme God.” Enlightenment. 26-30 January. (Male)<br/>
7. Ananel “Infinitely good God.” Courage and Militancy. 31 January-4 February. (Male)<br/>
8. Mehriel “God who brings life to all things.” Inspiration and Creativity. 5-9 February. (Male)</p><p>Types of angels: Angels;<br/>
Ruling angel: Gabriel; messenger, one of the 7 Archangels<br/>
1. Damabiah “God fountain of wisdom.” Alturism and Generosity. Angel of Aquarius. 10-14 February. (Female)<br/>
2. Manakel “God who helps and maintains all things.” Freedom and Relief. 15-19 February. (Male)<br/>
3. Eiael “Delightful God of children and men.” Protector of those born under Pieces. Generosity. (Male)<br/>
4. Hahniah “God who gives liberally.” Prosperity. 25-29 February. (Female)<br/>
5. Rochel “All-seeing God.” Justice and Glory. 1-5 March (Male)<br/>
6. Jabamiah “God who produces all things.” Alchemy and Transformation. 6-10 March (Female)<br/>
7. Haiaiel “God master of the Universe.” Bravery and Victory. 11-15 March (Male)<br/>
8. Mumiah “God end of all things.” Endurance and Success.  16-20 March (Female)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 72 Demons of the Ars Goetia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ars Goetia 72 demons<br/>“Goetia” Greek for sorcery</p><p>1.	King Bael<br/>Bael is ranked as the first of the Ars Goetia and principal king of Hell, ruling over the East along with being the head of the infernal powers. Bael is the first of the 72 Spirits of King Solomon and governs 66 to 250 legions of Demons and Spirits. He is an agricultural and fertility deity of Canaan turned into a Fallen Angel and a Demon. Many minor deities of ancient Syria and Persia carried the name Baal, which means “the lord.”</p><p>Baal was the son of El, the High God of Canaan. He was the lord of life and ruled the death-rebirth cycle. He engaged in a battle with Mot (death) and was slain and sent to the underworld. The crops withered, until Baal’s sister, Anath, the maiden goddess of love, found his body and gave it proper burial. The Canaanites worshipped Baal by sacrificing children by burning.</p><p>According to some authors Bael is a Duke of Hell, with 66 legions of demons under his command. Bael is the the original Prince of Hell ruling Hell before being dethroned by the Devil.<br/>In the Livre des Esperitz, Bael is described as a king ruled by Orient (Oriens), still possessing the power of invisibility, as well as the power to garner the favor of others, but ruling over only six legions of demons.</p><p>Sloane MS 3824 mentions Baal, in "Of the Demon Rulers," as a king ruled by Oriens, attributed with teaching science, granting invisibility, and controlling 250 legions of spirits. Bael appears in later editions of the Grimoire of Pope Honorius, under Astaroth, as a prince whose powers include (again) invisibility and popularity.</p><p>During the English Puritan period, Baal was either compared to Satan or considered his main assistant. According to Francis Barrett, he has the power to make those who invoke him invisible, and to some other demonologists his power is stronger in October. According to some sources, he can make people wise, speaks with a hoarse voice, and carries ashes in his pocket along with necromancy. Baal has connection with the Canaanite god Baal Hadad.</p><p>While his Semitic predecessor was depicted as a man or a bull, the demon Bael was in grimoire tradition said to appear in the forms of a man, cat, toad, or combinations thereof with the appearance of a king or soldier or with the heads of the three creatures onto a set of spider legs. He is able to make his conjurer invisible. According to the Grand Grimoire, he is a direct subordinate of Lucifuge.<br/>According to Rudd, Bael is opposed by the Shemhamphorasch angel Vehuiah. According to the Zohar, Baal is equal in rank to the archangel Raphael.</p><p> </p><p>2.	Duke Agares<br/>Agares, (also Agarat, Agaros, or Agarus), is a 2nd demon of the Ars Goetia summoned by King Solomon and a Great Duke of Hell. He is the First Duke of the East who appears as a fair old man or handsome man riding a crocodile and carrying a hawk on his fist. He teaches languages, fetches back those who run away, and makes those who run stand still.</p><p>He overthrows supernatural and temporal dignities and can cause earthquakes. He was of the order of Virtues and oversees thirty-one to thirty-three legions. The Book of the Office of Spirits places him under Oriens and describes him as an old man riding a cockatrice, sans hawk.</p><p>The Grand Grimoire features him as a subordinate of Lucifuge Rofocale. Agares is reputed to have shut up in a brass vessel and cast into a deep lake or banished to the “lower Egypt" and also appears in the form of a Lord riding a crocodile and carrying a Peregrine falcon. He is said to make deserters return and can defeat enemies and finding pleasure in teaching immoral expressions<br/>According to Thomas Rudd, Agares is opposed by the Shemhamphorasch angel Jelial. Sloane MS 3824 mentions Agares throughout in invocations to summon spirits that guard treasure, and in the "Experiment of Agares," meant to draw him into a crystal.<br/>In demonological grimoires, such as the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, the Lesser Key of Solomon, and the Dictionnaire Infernal, Agares is a duke "under the powers of the east," an "old man, riding upon a crocodile, and carrieng a hawke on his fist," who teaches languages, stops and retrieves runaway persons, causes earthquakes, and grants noble titles.The Lemegeton and the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum state that he commands 31 legions of demons, while the Livre des Esperitz (which describes him simply as an old man) gives him 36.<br/>He might have taken his name after Greek figure of Argus.</p><p> </p><p>3.	Prince Vassago<br/>Vassago is the third Goetic demon described in the Lesser Key of Solomon  as a prince "of a good nature", despite being a demon, and of the "same nature as Agares". He rules twenty-six legions of demons, and is summoned to tell magicians of past and future events, and locate lost objects. He is one of the few spirits found in the Lesser Key of Solomon.</p><p>Vassago is mentioned in the Book of the Office of Spirits as Usagoo, appearing as an angel, "just and true in all his doings," with the powers of inciting the love of women and revealing hidden treasures, in addition to ruling twenty demons.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.	Marquis Samigina<br/>Gamigin is a Great Marquis of Hell who rules over thirty legions of demons. He teaches all liberal sciences and gives an account of the souls of those who died in sin and who drowned in the sea, speaking with a rough voice.</p><p>He also answers what is asked about, and stays with the conjurer until he or she is satisfied. Gamigin is depicted as a little horse or a donkey, which changes form into a man under the conjurer's request. He is the fourth spirit of the Goetia.</p><p>5.	President Marbas<br/>Marbas, also known as Barbas, is a demon that is described as the Great President of Hell governing thirty-six legions of demons. He answers truly on hidden or secret things, causes and heals diseases, teaches mechanical arts, and changes men into other shapes.<br/>He is depicted as a great lion that, under the conjurer's request, changes shape into a man.<br/>The name Barbas also comes from the Latin "barba", beard, hellebore (a plant used in witchcraft, especially to invoke demons), and also a male name.</p><p>6.	Duke Valefar<br/>Valefar, also known as Valefor, Malaphar, Malephor, or Malephar, is a Vampyric and Hellish Duke of Hell and the sixth demon listed in the Ars Goetia. He tempts people to steal and is in charge of a good relationship among thieves. He leads people into thievery and leaves them at the gallows.<br/>Valefar is considered a good familiar by his associates "till they are caught in the trap". He commands ten legions of demons. He is also to collect human greed and manifest it as glittering treasure, he also teaches loyalty and the art of manipulation and show you how to charm others and get what you want. He has been called a tricky asshole by other demons.<br/>He is usually represented as a lion with the head of a man, or as a lion with the head of a donkey. He is also depicted as being utterly monstrous, with him having multiple lion limbs, a mighty mouth with a second one underneath, the ears of a donkey, and a devilish tail. If he is in astral form, he usually appears through a mirror.<br/>According to the Grand Grimoire, he is a direct subordinate of Sargatanas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7.	Marquis Amon<br/>Aamon is a Great Marquis of Hell and the seventh of the 72 Goetic demons of the Ars Goetia, he governs forty infernal legions.<br/>He makes men and women fall in love with each other, and he settles disputes between friends and enemies. According to the Grand Grimoire, he is a direct subordinate of Satanachia.<br/>He should have been represented as either a fire-breathing wolf with a snake for a tail, or as a man with a raven's head that had doglike teeth in its beak.<br/>Demons often appear in two primary forms, the first of which is wilder and more frightening, but the second, human with only a few bestial traits. It is up to the magician to command the evoked Demon to put on its human guise so that communication with it can be made more easily, and with less risk of injury.<br/>Aamon commands forty infernal legions and is one of the four personal assistants of Astaroth. The seventh spirit mentioned in the Goetia, he is also a part of Christian Demonology, as he is mentioned in The Grimoire of Pope Honorius. <br/>Some demonologists have associated his name with the Egyptian god Amun or with the god Hammon of Carthage.</p><p> </p><p>8.	Duke Barbatos<br/>Barbatos is an Earl and Duke of Hell, ruling thirty legions of demons and has four kings as his companions to command his legions. He can speak to animals, can tell the future, conciliates friends and rulers, and can lead men to treasure hidden by the enchantment of magicians.<br/>His name derives from Latin barbatus, meaning "bearded, old man, philosopher".<br/>He is the eighth demon in the Ars Goetia. He is also mentioned in Grand Grimoire as subordinate of Satanachia. He was also once a member of the Virtues.</p><p> </p><p>9.	King Paimon<br/>Paimon is the 9th Pillar of the Ars Goetia and the is King of Hell that is the most obedient to Lucifer. <br/>Paimon is one of the Kings of Hell, more obedient to Lucifer than other kings are, and has two hundred legions of demons under his rule. He is said to rule 25-100-200 legions of spirits, some of which are of the order of Angels and the rest Powers.<br/>His worshipers want him to manifest in the mortal world, so he can make them wealthy and knowledgeable. He suffers from albinism, but for the most part has managed to find work-around for the challenges that brings about.<br/>Paimon is depicted as a man with an effeminate face (a strong man with a woman's face according to other scholars), wearing a precious crown, and riding a dromedary. Before him often goes a host of demons and ghouls with the shape of men, playing trumpets, cymbals, and any other sort of musical instruments.<br/>Paimon is an extremely unrelenting opponent, in both his manipulation and hostility towards humans. He maliciously inflicts severe psychological, physical and spiritual torment upon his victims, including reconstruction of traumatic events, as well as horrifying visions and nightmares. Paimon is full of energy. Loud noises and bright lights tend to make him more active. He is can also be surprisingly very colorful and very friendly.<br/>In All of the Goetia demons, Paimon has some of the strongest loyalties to Lucifer. He has an unnaturally loud voice and when continuing speaking at such ear-splitting volume the summoner has to command Paimon to alter his speech in order to understand him<br/>He has a strong preference for inhabiting male bodies. He was in good terms with Zagan and Aamon as he is the one who stops Zagan and Aamon bickering.</p><p>Paimon teaches all arts, philosophy and sciences, and secret things; he can reveal all mysteries of the Earth, wind and water, what the mind is, and everything the conjurer wants to know, gives good familiars, dignities and confirms them, binds men to the conjurer's will.</p><p> </p><p>10.	President Buer <br/>Buer is the 10th spirit that appears in the 16th century grimoire Pseudomonarchia Daemonum and its derivatives, where he is described as a Great President of Hell, having fifty legions of demons under his command. He appears when the Sun is in Sagittarius. He teaches natural and moral philosophy, logic, and the virtues of all herbs and plants, and is also capable of healing all infirmities (especially of men) and bestows good familiars.</p><p>He has been described as being in the shape of Sagittarius, which is as a centaur with a bow and arrows. Additionally, and illustration of Buer, that has been later engraved, has been made depicting the demon as having the head of a lion and five goat legs surrounding his body to walk in every direction.</p><p>11.	Duke Guison<br/>Gusion is a strong Great Duke of Hell, and rules over forty legions of demons. As one of the Dukes of the demon world, he is known to be a blunt, but honest speaker. He seems to take his role of intermediary between the spirit world and the living very seriously, and will answer all questions as long as they are related to his particular skills and interests.<br/>He tells all past, present and future things, shows the meaning of all questions that are asked to him, and can turn even the most hated people into the most beloved and can grant high-level honors, awards, and positions to those who are dedicated to him.<br/>He is depicted as a baboon or according to some, in the form of a Cynocephalus</p><p> </p><p>12.	Prince Sitri<br/>Sitri, also known as Bitru or Sytry, is the twelfth demon and spirit of the Ars Goetia. He is a Great Arch-Prince of Hell (or sometimes Viscount) with sixty legions of demons under his command. He is one of the demons that fell in love with King Solomon of Israel (wishing to go heaven to meet him along with 'that person') along with his descended William Twining, The Elector.<br/>The two demons who Sitri has the most familiar relationship are Shax and Dantalion.<br/>He is depicted as a leopard with the wings of a griffin, but at the request of the conjurer can take the form of a very beautiful or handsome man.<br/>He can force men and women to love one another and make them appear naked if the conjurer desires. He can also reveal the secrets of women, often mocking them.<br/>Sitri, alongside Beleth and Yomyael, formed an evil Trinity of demons, who reigned over parts of Europe and Asia, offering Faustian Bargains to everyone who asked. They also aided the Asiatic people in battle "for as long as men had placed faith in the dark behind stars". <br/>One of these famous bargains was Peter the Great of Russia, who summoned the three demons in order to defeat the Swedes in Great Northern War. In return Beleth and two other demons demanded three things: his future sons, his heart and his eternal soul.</p><p>Sitri has connected with the Egyptian god Set along with many other lesser known deities.</p><p> </p><p>13.	King Beleth<br/>Beleth is a mighty and terrible king of Hell, who has eighty-five legions of demons under his command.<br/>Beleth rides a pale horse, and all kinds of music is heard before him. According to legend, Noah's son was the first in invoking him and Gaap after the flood, and wrote a book on Mathematics with his help.<br/>When appearing he looks very fierce to frighten the conjurer or to see if he is courageous. The conjurer must be brave, and holding a hazel wand in his hand must draw a triangle by striking towards the South, East, and upwards, then commanding Beleth into it by means of some conjurations.<br/>If he does not obey, the conjurer must rehearse all threatens the conjurations said and then Beleth will obey and do all that he is commanded.<br/>But the conjurer must be respectful and do homage unto Beleth due to his rank, and hold a silver ring in the middle finger of the left hand against his face, as it is the use of hellish kings and princes before Amaymon.<br/>Beleth gives all the love of men and women he is commanded until the conjurer is satisfied.<br/>Beleth, alongside Sitri and Yomyael, formed an evil Trinity of demons, who reigned over parts of Europe and Asia, offering Faustian Bargains to everyone who asked. He also had aided the Asiatic people in battle "for as long as men had placed faith in the dark behind stars".<br/>One of these famous bargains was Peter the Great of Russia, who summoned the three demons in order to defeat the Swedes in Great Northern War. In return Beleth and two other demons demanded three things: his future sons, his heart and his eternal soul.<br/>Beleth is also mentioned in the mystical prophecy "Anung Un Rama, Urush Un Rama". He is one of the many casualties in the civil war of Hell after Satan and Lucifer are killed by Hellboy, alongside other demons such as Astaroth, Orobas, Suriel, Moloch, Shax, Uziel, Raum, Samyaza, Belial, Amdusias, Beelzebub, Behemoth and Leviathan. Beleth's corpse was seen being eaten by lesser demons, who mocked him and his former glory as a king while they were consuming his flesh.</p><p>14.	Marquis Leraje<br/>Leraje is a mighty Great Marquis of Hell who has thirty legions of demons under his power. He causes great battles and disputes, and makes gangrene wounds caused by arrows. Some authors say this demon belongs to the zodiacal sign of Sagittarius.<br/>He is depicted as a gallant and handsome archer clad in green, carrying a bow and quiver.</p><p> </p><p>15.	Duke Eligos<br/>Eligos is the 15th spirit of the Ars Goetia and a Grand or Great Arch-Duke of Hell and Hades, ruling 60 legions of demons.<br/>Eligos is a highly respected demon due to his deep knowledge of warfare and famed throughout the infernal realm for his many victories in the War in Heaven. He is a knight of the Order of the Fly. Riding a mount said to be bound with a thousand shackles, he patrols the skies of Malebolge. <br/>Eligos may reveal hidden secrets within the self, outer as well. Eligos is also a divinatory spirit as well, who may reveal the coming of wars, unrest and battles.<br/>He knows all the secrets of war and sees the future. He teaches leaders to win the loyalty of soldiers. He discovers hidden things, within or outside the self, and knows of things to come, particularly in war. He causes love between people.<br/>The "battle" doesn't have to be of military nature, either. It is known that this demon has helped humans in legal battles as well, giving key directives and influencing the outcomes of trials.<br/>According to the Grand Grimoire, he is a direct subordinate of Fleurety who is a direct subordinate to Beelzebub. Eligos though is more loyal to Beelzebub than Fleurety. He is also the helper of the demon Vaal.<br/>Eligos appears as a handsome man in a red coat and copper helmet on a red horse.<br/>He is depicted in the form of a goodly and chivalrous knight carrying a lance, an ensign and a scepter or serpent. Alternatively he is depicted as a ghostly specter, sometimes riding a semi-skeletal (sometimes winged) horse, or the Steed of Abigor.<br/>This is a minion of Hell itself, and was a gift from Beelzebub. It was created from the remains of one of the horses of the Garden of Eden.<br/>He discovers hidden things and knows the future of wars and how soldiers should meet along with instructing leaders of the ways to earn their soldiers' respect. As a Duke, he is said to be ”bound from Sunrise till Noonday in Clear Weather.” He knows all the secrets of war and foresees the future.<br/>He also attracts and procures the favor of lords, knights and other important people. He can kindle love and lust (though not as much as other demons like Gremory, Sitri and Zepar) and also marshals armies and causes war.<br/>He is apt for divination and the performance of spells to strategize one's life. He can coerce spirits and bring about financial success. He can reveal any black magic or spiritual influence which is working against you and impart advice on how to handle a feud. He can advise you when and when not to use magic and give aid in court cases. <br/>Eligos holds the rank of duke and commands  sixty legions of demonic spirits. It is said that he also knows the secrets of the future and can instruct leaders in ways to earn the respect of their soldiers. </p><p>16.	Duke Zepar<br/>Zepar is the 16th spirit of the Ars Goetia, Once a fallen angel and now one of the great dukes of hell, he looks like a ambiguous soldier wearing red armor and clothing. Zepar's most important infernal duties are related to love, lust, and sodomy. He has no love for humans.<br/>He is primarily summoned by male followers to make women fall in love with them. The cost of this love is that the woman who falls in love in this way will not be able to conceive the man’s children. He can also make them barren.<br/>Zepar initially presents himself as a vainglorious individual who does not like it when things does not go his way. However, he was not nescient about this fact, as he was apologize for his initial behavior.</p><p>It is said that he is capable of seducing women by taking the human form of their husbands and lovers, therefore he is able to shape shift and control dream-scapes. Zepar commands 26 legions of infernal demons, who assist him in his nefarious endeavors. Zepar is said to be one aspect of Crone as well, making women barren. He is likewise considered a familiar of the demoness Lilith. He can also inspire men and women to love and lust. Zepar is keen on seducing women, and if requested by them, he can change his shape into that of their beloved man, but makes them sterile. Zepar is so dark and dangerous that he is not for the faint of heart.<br/>One may work through Zepar as a means of obtaining the union of another female, or creating a shadow form of a succubus via dreaming sorcery. According to some sources, Zepar tries to seduce men through means of pederasty. Zepar is keen on seducing women, and if requested by them, he can change his shape into that of their beloved man, but makes them sterile. Other grimoires say that he makes women love men and brings them together in love. It is said that by using means of dream sorcery Zepar will try to seduce a woman he fits to serve as his wife.<br/>Zepar is also a magician, skilled in the art of illusion. He is talented in alchemy, is a military scientist, spy, troubadour, merchant and an assassin. He is able to cause women to fall in love with men and so allow themselves to be seduced. His touch, however, makes women barren.</p><p> </p><p>17.	Count/President Botis<br/>Botis is the 17th demon spirit of the Ars Goetia, he is a great President and an Earl.<br/>He first appears in the form of an ugly viper but at the command of the summoner he can assume the form of a man with great teeth and two horns, carrying a sharp bright sword in his hand. He tells of all things past and to come and can reconcile with friends and foes. He governs 60 legions of spirits.<br/>According to the Grand Grimoire, he is a direct subordinate of Agaliarept.</p><p>18.	Duke Bathin<br/>Bathin (or Bathym, Mathim, Marthim) is a Duke (Great Duke according to Pseudomonarchia Daemonum) of Hell, who has under his command thirty legions of demons. He knows the virtues of precious stones and herbs, and can bring men suddenly from one country to another. He helps one attain astral projection, and takes you wherever you want to go. He is depicted as a strong man with the tail of a serpent, riding a pale horse.</p><p>19.	Duke Sallos<br/>Saleos[5] (also Sallos and Zaleos) is a mighty Great Duke (a Great Earl to Johann Weyer) of Hell, ruling thirty legions of demons (Weyer does not mention anything concerning legions under his command). He is of a pacifist nature, and causes men to love women and women to love men (Weyer does not mention the nature of his work). He is depicted as a gallant and handsome soldier, wearing a ducal crown, and riding a crocodile.</p><p>20.	King Purson<br/>Purson (also Curson, Pursan) is a Great King of Hell, being served and obeyed by twenty-two legions of demons. He knows of hidden things, can find treasures, and tells past present, and future. Taking a human or aerial body he answers truly of all secret and divine things of Earth and the creation of the world. He also brings good familiars. Purson is depicted as a man with the face of a lion, carrying a ferocious viper in his hand, and riding a bear. Before him, there can be heard many trumpets sounding.</p><p> </p><p>21.	Count/President Marax<br/>(Count/President) Morax (also Foraii, Marax and Farax) is a Great Earl and President of Hell, having thirty-six legions of demons under his command. He teaches Astronomy and all other liberal sciences, and gives good and wise familiars that know the virtues of all herbs and precious stones. He is depicted as a big bull with the face of a man. It has been proposed that Morax is related to the Minotaur which Dante places in Hell (Inferno, Canto xii). See Fred Gettings, Dictionary of Demons (1988) His name seems to come from Latin "morax", that delays, that stops.</p><p>22.	Count/President Ipos<br/>(Count/Prince) Ipos (also Aiperos, Ayperos, Ayporos, Ipes) is an Earl and powerful Prince of Hell who has thirty-six legions of demons under his command. He knows and can reveal all things, past, present and future. He can make men witty and valiant. He is commonly depicted with the body of an angel with the head of a lion, the tail of a hare, and the feet of a goose, less frequently in the same shape but with the body of a lion, and rarely as a vulture.</p><p>23.	Duke Aim<br/>Aim (also Aym or Haborym) is a Great Duke of Hell, very strong, and rules over twenty-six legions of demons. He sets cities, castles and great places on fire, makes men witty in all ways, and gives true answers concerning private matters. He is depicted as a man (handsome to some sources), but with three heads, one of a serpent, the second of a man, and the third of a cat to most authors, although some say of a calf, riding a viper, and carrying in his hand a lit firebrand with which he sets the requested things on fire.</p><p>24.	Marquis Naberius<br/>The demon Naberius (also Naberus, Nebiros and Cerberus, Cerbere) was first mentioned by Johann Weyer in 1583.[16] He is supposedly the most valiant Marquis of Hell, and has nineteen legions of demons under his command. He makes men cunning in all arts, but especially in rhetoric, speaking with a hoarse voice. He also restores lost dignities and honors, although to Johann Weyer he procures the loss of them. Naberius appears as a three-headed dog or a raven. He has a raucous voice but presents himself as eloquent and amiable. He teaches the art of gracious living. He is depicted as a crow or a black crane.</p><p>25.	Count/President Galsya-Labolas<br/>(Count/President) Glasya-Labolas (also Caacrinolaas, Caassimolar, Classyalabolas, Glassia-labolis, Glasya Labolas, Gaylos-Lobos) is a mighty President of Hell who commands thirty-six legions of demons. He is the author and captain of manslaughter and bloodshed, tells all things past and to come, gains the minds and love of friends and foes causing love among them if desired, incites homicides and can make a man invisible. He is depicted as a dog with the wings of a griffin.<br/>26.	Duke Bune<br/>Buné is a Great Duke of Hell, mighty and strong, who has thirty legions of demons under his command. He changes the place of the dead and makes them demons that are under his power to gather together upon those sepulchres. Buné makes men eloquent and wise, and gives true answers to their demands and also richness. He speaks with a comely high voice. Buné is depicted as a three-headed dragon, being his heads like those of a dog, a griffin, and a man (although according to some grimoires he has two heads like a dragon and the third like a man).</p><p>27.	Marquis/Count Ronove<br/>(Marquis\Count) Ronové (also Ronove, Roneve, Ronwe) is a Marquis and Great Earl of Hell, commanding twenty legions of demons. He teaches Rhetoric, languages, and gives good and loyal servants and the favour of friends and foes. He is described as a monster holding a staff, without detailing his appearance. He is also described as taker of old souls; often coming to earth to harvest souls of decrepit humans and animals near death.<br/>28.	Duke Berith<br/>Berith (also Baal-berith) is a Great Duke of Hell, powerful and terrible, and has twenty-six legions of demons under his command. He tells things of the past, present and future with true answers; he can also turn all metals into gold, give dignities to men and confirm them. He speaks with a clear and subtle voice, and as recounted in Aleister Crowley's Illustrated Goetia, he is a liar when not answering questions. To speak with him the conjurer must wear a silver ring and put it before his face in the same form as it is needed in Beleth's case and demons do before Amaymon. He is depicted as a soldier wearing red clothes, a golden crown, and riding a red horse. Books on the subject tell that he is called according to whom invokes him, being called Berith by the Jews (see below). According to some demonologists from the 16th century, his power is stronger in June, meanwhile to Sebastien Michaelis he suggests murder and blasphemy and his adversary is St. Barnabas. His name was surely taken from Baal Berith (god), a form of Baal worshiped in Berith (Beirut), Phoenicia. In Alchemy Berith was the element with which all metals could be transmuted into gold.[citation needed] "Berith" is the Hebrew word for covenant, it was originated from the Akkadian (Babylonian) word "Biritu" which means "to fetter" or "to bond".</p><p>29.	Duke Astaroth<br/>Astaroth (also Ashtaroth, Astarot and Asteroth) is referred to in The Lesser Key of Solomon as a very powerful demon. In art, in the Dictionnaire Infernal, Astaroth is depicted as a nude man with feathered wings, wearing a crown, holding a serpent in one hand, and riding a beast with dragon-like wings and a serpent-like tail. According to Sebastien Michaelis he is a demon of the First Hierarchy, who seduces by means of laziness, vanity, and rationalized philosophies.  His adversary is St. Bartholomew, who can protect against him for he has resisted Astaroth's temptations. To others, he teaches mathematical sciences and handicrafts, can make men invisible and lead them to hidden treasures, and answers every question formulated to him. He was also said to give to mortal beings the power over serpents. His name is possibly taken from the goddess Asherah or Astarte.</p><p>30.	Marquis Forneus<br/>Forneus is a Great Marquis of Hell, and has twenty-nine legions of demons under his rule. He teaches Rhetoric and languages, gives men a good name, and makes them be loved by their friends and foes. He is depicted as a great sea monster. His name seems to come from Latin "fornus", "furnus": "oven".</p><p> </p><p>31.	President Foras<br/>Foras (alternatively Forcas or Forrasis) is a powerful President of Hell, being obeyed by twenty-nine legions of demons. He teaches logic and ethics in all their branches, the virtues of all herbs and precious stones, can make a man witty, eloquent, invisible, and live long, and can discover treasures and recover lost things. He is depicted as a strong man. His name seems to derive from Latin foras (out, outside).</p><p>32.	King Asmoday<br/>Asmodai (also Ashmodai, Asmodeus, Asmody, Asmoday) appears as the king 'Asmoday' in the Ars Goetia, where he is said to have a seal in gold and is listed as number thirty-two according to respective rank.[4] He "is strong, powerful and appears with three heads; the first is like a bull, the second like a man, and the third like a ram; the tail of a serpent, and from his mouth issue flames of fire."[4] Also, he sits upon an infernal dragon, holds a lance with a banner and, amongst the Legions of Amaymon, Asmoday governs seventy two legions of inferior spirits.[4]</p><p>33.	Prince/President Gaap<br/>(Prince/President) Gaap (also Goap, Tap) is a mighty Prince and Great President of Hell, commanding sixty-six legions of demons. He is, according to The Lesser Key of Solomon, the king and prince of the southern region of Hell and Earth, and according to the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (False Monarchy of the Demons) the king of the western region and as mighty as Beleth, but for both he is the guide of the four kings (the others being Ziminiar, Corson and Amaymon, although some translations of The Lesser Key of Solomon consider Belial, Beleth, Asmodai and Gaap, not giving detail on the cardinal point they rule). He is said to be better conjured to appear when the Sun is in a southern zodiacal sign. Gaap specifically controls the element of water and reigns over the Water Elementals or the 'water demons'. Gaap teaches Philosophy and all liberal sciences, can cause love or hate and make men insensible and invisible, deliver familiars out of the custody of other magicians, teaches how to consecrate those things that belong to the dominion of Amaymon his king (there is a contradiction here, see above), gives true answers concerning past, present and future, and can carry and re-carry men and things speedily from one nation to another at the conjurer's will. According to a few authors he can make men ignorant. According to Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, certain necromancers honour him with sacrifices and burning offerings. He is depicted in human shape.</p><p> </p><p>34.	Count Furfur <br/>Furfur, also known as Furtur or Ferthur, is the 34th spirit of the Ars Goetia and a great and mighty Earl of Hell (or a powerful Count). Furfur rules over 26 legions of infernal spirits and his seal must be worn when he is summoned.<br/>He appears in the form of a deer or hart with a fiery tail. He will always lie to the summoner unless he is compelled into a summoning triangle. Once he is forced into the triangle, he takes the form of an angel, and he speaks in a rough and hoarse voice.<br/>Collin de Plancy has shown Furfur as a monster with the hindquarters and head of a hart, but the breast and arms of a man, and bat-like wings that carry him through the air. The wings may be intended to suggest his angelic form.<br/>He can force the love between man and wife and is also capable of raising violent storms, with tempest, thunder, lightning, and mighty blasts of wind. If the summoner wishes, he will also teach of secrets and divine things.</p><p>Mathers broadened this Demon's lovemaking abilities to read “he will wittingly urge Love between Man and Woman”. The intention of the original text was to indicate that this Demon enables and encourages lawful loving relations within the bounds of marriage. There is no indication that he is to be used to promote sexual pleasure outside of marriage – the use of the term “wife” is quite specific.<br/>His teachings consist of truths, as when presented with, brings answers and allows for wishes in trade of heart (happiness). Ritualistic depictions present in a triangle form, a pattern of circles and lines.<br/>Even without the proper usage of materials and ritual, Furfur answers to his children, and further aids their livelihoods with answers and promises which are both communicated through direct thoughts within the mind, it is a trade. A single known cult for his praising is known, though his worship and learning is considered private, and entwined to single persons.<br/>'Furfur' or 'furfures' in Latin means "bran". However it seems more likely that the name is a corruption of 'furcifer', the Latin word for scoundrel.</p><p>35.	Marquis Marchosias<br/>Marchosias, also known as Marchocias, is the 35th of the 72nd of the Ars Goetia and is a great and mighty Marquis of Hell, commanding thirty legions of demons.<br/>He is depicted as a wolf with gryphon's wings and a serpent's tail that spews fire from his mouth, a she-wolf with griffin wings and a serpent's tail that spit flames, or an ox, and under request of the magician he changes shape into a man. One of his favourite form then is a grand soldier. He is a strong fighter and gives true answers to all questions, and is very faithful to the magician in following his commands.<br/>Before his fall he belonged to the angelic order of Dominions, and when he was bound by King Solomon who told him that after 1,200 years he holds futile hope that he will return to Heaven ("unto the Seventh Throne"). Marchosias obeys exorcists and the domination of angels. <br/>Marchosias is a demon that’s all about strength. Both inner and outer, he teaches one to use their innate power to help themselves. People summon Marchosias if they need a healthy dose of power and motivation in their life.<br/>In the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, the demon is called Marchocias and his description is much the same as that given in the Goetia except that his gender when appearing as a wolf is female ("a cruel she wolf") and spewing forth "I cannot tell what" from his mouth. He likewise hopes to eventually return to the Seventh Throne but is "deceived in that hope." She has been called the Demoness Marquess of the Night.<br/>The name Marchosias comes from Late Latin marchio, "marquis".</p><p> </p><p>36.	Prince Stolas<br/>Stolas is the 26th Spirit of the Ars Goetia and a Great Prince of Hell, commanding twenty-six legions of demons (twenty-five according to other authors).<br/>Stolas is given the title of a Great Prince of Hell, or sometimes simply Prince. Like all the other demons of the Goetia, Stolas commands a particular number of demonic legions, specifically 26. His duties and skills are described consistently across the Goetia, Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, and the Dictionnaire Infernal, and describe Stolas as bearing superlative knowledge of astronomy, the value of precious stones, and the effectiveness of herbs or poisonous plants. He will impart that knowledge to those who summon him.</p><p>He is depicted as either being a crowned owl with long legs, a raven, or a man. His black raven is his demon form while his "angelic" form is that of a winged man with dark curly hair and blue eyes.<br/>He teaches astronomy and the knowledge of poisonous plants, herbs and precious stones. Knowledge of the stars is very important to the demons as are the uses of stones and herbs for magical and ritualistic purposes.<br/>	Knowledge of Astronomy<br/>	Knowledge of Herbs and Stones<br/>The 1583 edition of Weyer's Pseudomonarchia Daemonum gives the following description to Stolas:<br/>Stolas is a great prince, appearing in the forme of a nightraven, before the exorcist, he taketh the image and shape of a man, and teacheth astronomie, absolutelie understanding the vertues of herbes and pretious stones; there are under him twentie six legions.<br/>The 1904 translation of the Goetia by S. L. MacGregor Mathers describes Stolas similarly to the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, showing the latter's influence:<br/>The Thirty-sixth Spirit is Stolas, or Stolos. He is a Great and Powerful Prince, appearing in the Shape of a Mighty Raven at first before the Exorcist; but after he taketh the image of a Man. He teacheth the Art of Astronomy, and the Virtues of Herbs and Precious Stones. He governeth 26 Legions of Spirits; and his Seal is this, which is, etc.</p><p> </p><p>37.	Marquis Phenex<br/>Phenex (also Pheynix, Phoenix, Phoeniex) is a Great Marquis of Hell and has twenty legions of demons under his command. He teaches all wonderful sciences, is an excellent poet, and is very obedient to the conjuror. Phenex hopes to return to Heaven after 1,200 years, but he is deceived in this hope. He is depicted as a phoenix, which sings sweet notes with the voice of a child, but the conjurer must warn his companions (for he has not to be alone) not to hear them and ask him to put in human shape, which the demon supposedly does after a certain amount of time.</p><p>38.	Count Halphas<br/>Malthus (also Halphas, Malthas, or Malthous) is an Earl of Hell, commanding 26 legions of demons, who is said to have a rough voice when speaking. He is often depicted in the shape of a stork. Malthus builds towers and fills them with ammunition and weapons, an armorer of sorts. He is a prince of Hell. He is also said to send his legions into battle, or to places designated by higher commanding demons.</p><p>39.	President Malphas<br/>Malphas is a mighty Great President of Hell, having forty legions of demons under his command. He builds houses, high towers and strongholds, throws down the buildings of the enemies, can destroy the enemies' desires or thoughts (and/or make them known to the conjurer) and all what they have done, gives good familiars, and can bring quickly artificers together from all places of the world. Malphas accepts willingly and kindly any sacrifice offered to him, but then he will deceive the conjurer. He is depicted as a crow that after a while or under request changes shape into a man, and speaks with a hoarse voice.<br/>40.	Count Raum<br/>Raum (also Raim, Raym, Räum) is a Great Earl of Hell, ruling thirty legions of demons. He is depicted as a crow which adopts human form at the request of the conjurer. Raum steals treasures out of kings' houses, carrying them where he wishes, and destroys cities and dignities of men (he is said to have great dispraise for dignities). Raum can also tell things past, present and future, reconcile friends and foes, and invoke love.</p><p>41.	Duke Focalor<br/>Focalor (also Forcalor, Furcalor) is a powerful Great Duke of Hell, commanding three or thirty legions of spirits. Focalor is mentioned in The Lesser Key of Solomon as the forty-first of the 72 goetic demons. According to the grimoire: Focalor appears in the form of a man with a griffin's wings, kills men, drowns them, and overthrows warships; but if commanded by the conjurer he will not harm any man or thing. Focalor has power over wind and sea, and had hoped to return to heaven after one thousand years, but he was deceived in his hope. One of the three archdemons, Lucifuge Rofocale, has his second name as an anagram of Focalor, implying an intellectual relationship.<br/>42.	Duke Vepar<br/>Vepar (also Separ, Vephar) is a strong Great Duke of Hell, and rules twenty-nine legions of demons. He governs the waters and guides armoured ships laden with ammunition and weapons; he can also make, if requested, the sea rough and stormy, and to appear full of ships. Vepar can make men die in three days by putrefying sores and wounds, causing worms to breed in them, but if requested by the conjurer he can heal them immediately. Vepar is depicted as a mermaid.<br/>43.	Marquis Sabnock<br/>Sabnock[5] (also spelled Sab Nac, Sabnac, Sabnach, Sabnack, Sabnacke, Salmac and Savnock) is a mighty Great Marquis of Hell, who has 50 legions of demons under his command. He builds high towers, castles and cities, furnishing them with weapons, ammunition, etc., gives good familiars, and can afflict men for several days making their wounds and sores gangrenous or filling them with worms. Sabnock is depicted as a soldier with armor and weapons, the head of a lion, and riding a pale horse.</p><p>44.	Marquis Shax<br/>Shax[5] (also spelled Chax, Shan, Shass, Shaz, and Scox) is a Great Marquis of Hell, and has power over 30 legions of demons on evil horses. He takes away the sight, hearing and understanding of any person under the conjurer's request, and steals money out of kings' houses, carrying it back to the people. He also steals horses and everything the conjurer asks. Shax can also discover hidden things if they are not kept by evil spirits, and sometimes gives good familiars, but sometimes those familiars deceive the conjurer. He should not be bothered too often. Shax is thought to be faithful and obedient, but is a great liar and will deceive the conjurer unless obliged to enter a magic triangle drawn on the floor. He will then speak marvellously and tell the truth. He knows when lies are told and uses these to teach lessons. He is depicted as a stork that speaks with a hoarse but subtle voice; his voice changes into a beautiful one once he enters the magic triangle.</p><p>45.	King/Count Vine<br/>(King/Count) Vine (also Viné, Vinea) is an Earl and also a King of Hell, commanding 36 legions of demons. He can tell present, past, and future, discover witches and hidden things, create storms and make the water rough by means of them, and also bring down walls and build towers. This demon is portrayed as a lion holding a snake in his hand and riding a black horse. The etymology of his name seems to be the Latin word 'vinea', vine, that is also the name given to an ancient war machine made of wood and covered with leather and branches, used to overthrow walls.</p><p>46.	Count Bifrons<br/>Bifrons (also Bifrovs, Bifröus, Bifronze) is a demon, Earl of Hell, with six legions of demons under his command. He teaches sciences and arts, the virtues of the gems and woods, herbs, and changes corpses from their original grave into other places, sometimes putting magic lights on the graves that seem candles. He appears as a monster, but then changes his shape into that of a man. The origin of the name is the Roman god Janus.</p><p>47.	Duke Vual<br/>Vual (also Uvall, Voval, Vreal, Wal, Wall) is a mighty Great Duke of Hell, commanding thirty-seven legions of demons. He gives the love of women, causes friendship between friends and foes, and tells things past, present and to come. Vual is depicted as a dromedary that after a while changes shape into a man, and speaks the Egyptian language, but not perfectly, with a deep voice.</p><p>48.	President Haagenti<br/>Haagenti (also Haage, Hage) is a Great President of Hell, ruling thirty-three legions of demons. He makes men wise by instructing them in every subject, transmutes all metals into gold, and changes wine into water and water into wine. Haagenti is depicted as a big bull with the wings of a griffin, changing into a man under request of the conjurer.</p><p>49.	Duke Crocell<br/>Crocell (also called Crokel or Procell) is the 49th spirit of the Goetia, manifesting as an angel with a tendency to speak in dark and mysterious ways. Once a member of the Powers, he is now a Duke of Hell who rules over 48 legions of demons. When summoned by a conjuror, he can teach geometry and other liberal sciences. He can also warm bodies of water, create the illusion of the sound of rushing waters, and reveal the location of natural baths.</p><p>50.	Knight Furcas</p><p>Furcas (also Forcas) is a Knight of Hell, and rules 20 legions of demons.[18] He teaches Philosophy, Astronomy, Rhetoric, Logic, Chiromancy and Pyromancy. Furcas is depicted as a strong old man with white hair and long white beard, who rides a horse while holding a sharp weapon (pitch fork).</p><p>51.	King Balam<br/>Balam (also Balaam, Balan) is a great and powerful king of Hell who commands over forty legions of demons. He gives perfect answers on things past, present, and to come, and can also make men invisible and witty. Balam is depicted as being three-headed. One head is the head of a bull, the second of a man, and the third of a ram. He has flaming eyes and the tail of a serpent. He carries a hawk on his fist and rides a strong bear. At other times, he is represented as a naked man riding a bear. His name seems to have been taken from Balaam, the Biblical magician.</p><p>52.	Duke Alloces<br/>Allocer (also Alocer, Alloces) is a demon whose title is Great Duke of Hell, and who has thirty-six legions of demons under his command. He induces people to immorality and teaches arts and all mysteries of the sky. He is described by Johann Weyer as appearing in the shape of a knight mounted on an enormous horse. His face has leonine characteristics; he has a ruddy complexion and burning eyes; and he speaks with much gravity. He is said to provide good familiars, and to teach astronomy and liberal arts. Allocer is often depicted riding a horse with dragon legs.</p><p>53.	President Caim<br/>Camio (also Caim, Caym) appears in Ars Goetia, the first part of The Lesser Key of Solomon as a Great President of Hell, ruling over thirty legions of demons. Much detail is offered: he is a good disputer, gives men the understanding of the voices of birds, bullocks, dogs, and other creatures, and of the noise of the waters too, and gives true answers concerning things to come. He is depicted in 19th and 20th century occultist illustrations as appearing in the form of the black bird called a thrush, but soon he changes his shape into a man that has a sharp sword in his hand. When answering questions he seems to stand on burning ashes or coals. The title "President" of Hell would suggest a parallel with the presiding officer of a college or convocation, which are the only pre-modern uses of the term. Camio's name seems to be taken from the biblical first murderer, Cain.</p><p>54.	Duke/Count Murmur<br/>(Duke/Count) Murmur (also Murmus, Murmuur, Murmux) is a Great Duke and Earl of Hell, and has thirty legions of demons under his command. He teaches Philosophy, and can oblige the souls of the deceased to appear before the conjurer to answer every desired question. Murmur is depicted as a soldier riding a Vulture or a Griffin, and wearing a ducal crown. Two of his ministers go before him making the sound of trumpets. "Murmur" in Latin means noise, whisper, murmur, and the sound of the trumpet.<br/>55.	Prince Orobas<br/>Orobas is a powerful Great Prince of Hell, having twenty legions of demons under his control. He supposedly gives true answers of things past, present and to come, divinity, and the creation of the world; he also confers dignities and prelacies, and the favour of friends and foes. Orobas is faithful to the conjurer, does not permit that any spirit tempts him, and never deceives anyone. He is depicted as a horse that changes into a man under the conjurer's request. The name could come from Latin "orobias", a type of incense.</p><p>56.	Duke Gremory<br/>Gremory (also Gamory, Gemory, or Gomory) is a strong Duke of Hell that governs twenty-six legions of demons. He tells all things past, present and future, about hidden treasures, and procures the love of women, young and old, but especially maidens. He is depicted as appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with the crown of a duchess tied around her waist, and riding a camel.</p><p>57.	President Ose<br/>Ose (also Osé, Oze, Oso, Voso) is a Great President of Hell, ruling three legions of demons. He makes men wise in all liberal sciences and gives true answers concerning divine and secret things; he also brings insanity to any person the conjurer wishes, making him/her believe that he/she is the creature or thing the magician desired, or makes that person think he is a king and wearing a crown, or a pope. Ose is depicted as a leopard that after a while changes into a man. His name seems to derive from Latin "os", mouth, language, or "osor", that who abhors.</p><p>58.	President Amy<br/>Amy (also Avnas) is the 58th spirit, a President of Hell,[6] and according to Johann Weyer's Pseudomonarchia daemonum:[23]<br/>Amy is a great president, and appeareth in a flame of fier, but having taken mans shape, he maketh one marvelous in astrologie, and in all the liberall sciences, he procureth excellent familiars, he bewraieth treasures preserved by spirits, he hath the government of thirtie six legions, he is partlie of the order of angels, partlie of potestats, he hopeth after a thousand two hundreth yeares to returne to the seventh throne: which is not credible.</p><p>59.	Marquis Orias<br/>Orias (also spelled Oriax) is a Great Marquis of Hell, and has thirty legions of demons under his command. He knows and teaches the virtues of the stars and the mansions of the planets (the influence of each planet depending on the astrological sign in which it is in a specific moment and the influence of that sign on an individual depending on how the zodiac was configured at the moment of his/her birth or at the moment of asking a question to the astrologist); he also gives dignities, prelacies, and the favour of friends and foes, and can metamorphose a man into any shape.</p><p>60.	Duke Vapula<br/>Vapula (also Naphula) is a powerful Great Duke of Hell that commands thirty-six legions of demons. He teaches philosophy, mechanics, and sciences. Vapula is depicted as a griffin-winged lion.</p><p>61.	King/President Zagan<br/>(King/President) Zagan[5] (also Zagam) is a Great King and President of Hell, commanding over thirty-three legions of demons. He makes men witty; he can also turn wine into the water, water into wine, and blood into wine (according to Pseudomonarchia Daemonum blood into oil, oil into blood, and a fool into a wise man). Other of his powers is that of turning metals into coins that are made with that metal (i.e., gold into a gold coin, copper into a copper coin, etc.). Zagan is depicted as a griffin-winged bull that turns into a man after a while.</p><p>62.	President Valac<br/>Valac (also Ualac, Valak, Valax, Valu, Valic, Volac) is the mighty Great President of Hell, having thirty legions of demons under his command. Valac is said to give true answers about hidden treasures; he reveals where serpents can be seen, and delivers them harmless to the magician. He is said to appear as a small poor boy with angel wings riding on a two-headed dragon.</p><p>63.	Marquis Andras<br/>Andras[5] is a Great Marquis of Hell, having under his command thirty legions of demons. He sows discord among people. According to the Goetia, Andras was a Grand Marquis of Hell, appearing with a winged angel's body and the head of an owl or raven, riding upon a strong black wolf and wielding a sharp and bright sword. He was also responsible for sowing discord, and commanded 30 infernal legions. He is the 63rd of the 72 spirits of Solomon. Andras was considered to be a highly dangerous demon, who could kill the conjuring magician and his assistants if precautions were not taken.</p><p>64.	Duke Flauros<br/>Flauros (also Flavros, Hauras, Haures, Havres)[12] is a strong Great Duke of Hell, having thirty-six (twenty according to Pseudomonarchia Daemonum) legions of demons under his rule. He gives true answers of all things past, present and future, but he must be first commanded to enter a magic triangle for if not he will lie, deceive the conjurer, and beguile him in other business. But if he enters the triangle he will answer truly, and gladly speak about divinity, the creation of the world, himself, and other fallen angels. He can also destroy all the conjurer's enemies by burning them up. If the magician requests it, he will not suffer temptations from any spirit or in any form. Commonly people represent him as a humanoid leopard with big claws. Flauros is depicted as a terrible and strong leopard that under request of the conjurer changes into a man with fiery eyes and an awful expression. Flauros can also supposedly be called upon when a mortal wishes to take vengeance on other demons. This is likely included in his capability to destroy the conjurer's enemies.</p><p>65.	Marquis Andrealphus<br/>Andrealphus[5] (also Androalphus) appears as the 54th demon in Johann Weyer's tome on demonology Pseudomonarchia Daemonum and is described as a great Marquis with the appearance of a Peacock who raises great noises and teaches cunning in astronomy, and when in human form also teaches geometry in a perfect manner. He is also described as ruling over thirty legions and as having the ability to turn any man into a bird. Andrealphus also appears as the 65th demon in the Goetia where he is described with similar traits, but also including the ability to make men subtle in all things pertaining to Mensuration, among other things.</p><p>Andrealphus[5] (also Androalphus) appears as the 54th demon in Johann Weyer's tome on demonology Pseudomonarchia Daemonum and is described as a great Marquis with the appearance of a Peacock who raises great noises and teaches cunning in astronomy, and when in human form also teaches geometry in a perfect manner. He is also described as ruling over thirty legions and as having the ability to turn any man into a bird. Andrealphus also appears as the 65th demon in the Goetia where he is described with similar traits, but also including the ability to make men subtle in all things pertaining to Mensuration, among other things.</p><p>66.	Marquis Kimaris<br/>Kimaris (also known by the alternate names Cimeies, Cimejes and Cimeries) is most widely known as the 66th demon of the first part of the Lemegeton (popularly known as the Ars Goetia). He is described as a warrior riding a goodly black horse, and possesses the abilities of locating lost or hidden treasures, teaching trivium (grammar, logic and rhetoric) and making a man into a warrior of his own likeness. He holds the rank of marquis, and is served by 20 legions. He also rules over all the spirits of Africa. Much the same description is found in the earlier text of Johann Weyer's catalog of demons, Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (published 1563). Earlier still is the Munich Handbook of Necromancy: Clm 849 (published by Richard Kieckhefer, as Forbidden Rites: a necromancer's manual of the 15th century 1998) which lists an entity named Tuvries with much the same characteristics, except that he has 30 legions of servitors, and can cause a person to cross seas and rivers quickly. Most likely, Tuvries is a mistranscription of Cymries. Kimaris, as Cimeries, is also found on Anton LaVey's list of infernal names, although it is not known why LaVey chose Kimaris as one of the comparatively few Goetic daimons included. Aleister Crowley, in 777, gives Kimaris the Hebrew spelling KYMAVR and attributes him to the four of disks and the third decan of Capricorn by night. KYMAVR may allude to "Khem-our" (black light), a form of Horus mentioned in H. P. Blavatsky's Secret Doctrine. In Sepher Sephiroth, he is listed as KYTzAVR, with a gematria of 327, although KYMAVR=277. Since Tzaddi=90, which is also Mem spelled in full, the gematric substitution may be deliberate or a blind. In Harleian Ms. 6482, titled "The Rosie Crucian Secrets" (printed by the Aquarian Press, 1985), Dr. Rudd lists Cimeries as the 26th spirit made use of by King Solomon. He also attributes an angel Cimeriel to one of Dee's Enochian Ensigns of Creation, the tablet of 24 mansions (see McLean, Treatise on Angel Magic). The earliest mention of Chamariel is in Rossi's Gnostic tractate (see Meyer and Smith, Ancient Christian Magic). It is probable that the earliest mention of Kimaris is also Coptic, found in the London oriental mss 6796 where the name "Akathama Chamaris" appears (Meyer and Smith). In this text, the entity in question does not appear to be evil; rather, he is addressed as a godlike helping spirit. Baskin's Dictionary of Satanism speculates that Cimeries is derived from Cimmerians, a warlike people mentioned in the works of several classical authors as dwelling totally in darkness. It is also possible that Cimeries is derived from Chimaira, the three-headed, fire-breathing lion-goat-serpent who eventually became one of the guardians of the underworld. There is a precedent, considering that the harmless Phoenix is also demonized in the Goetia.</p><p>67.	Duke Amdusias<br/>Amdusias[5] (also Amduscias, Amdukias or Ambduscias) has 29 legions of demons and spirits under his command. He is depicted as a human with claws instead of hands and feet, the head of a unicorn, and a trumpet to symbolize his powerful voice. Amdusias is associated with thunder and it has been said that his voice is heard during storms. In other sources, he is accompanied by the sound of trumpets when he comes and will give concerts if commanded, but while all his types of musical instruments can be heard they cannot be seen. He is regarded as being the demon in charge of the cacophonous music that is played in Hell. He can make trees bend at will.</p><p>68.	King Belial<br/>Belial (also Belhor, Baalial, Beliar, Beliall, Beliel) is listed as the sixty-eighth spirit of The Lesser Key of Solomon. He is a King of Hell with 80 legions of demons, and 50 legions of spirits, under his command. He was created as the first, after Lucifer.[6] He has the power to distribute senatorships and gives excellent familiars. He must be presented with offerings, sacrifices and gifts, or else he will not give true answers to demands.[6]</p><p>69.	Marquis Decarabia<br/>Decarabia (also called Carabia) is a demon and, according to The Lesser Key of Solomon, a Great Marquis of Hell, or a King and Earl according to the original Latin version of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (these were somehow left out of the English translation by Reginald Scot). He has thirty legions of demons under his command. Decarabia knows the virtues of all herbs and precious stones, and can change into all birds and sing and fly like them before the conjurer. He is depicted as appearing as a pentagram star, changing into a man under the conjurer's request.</p><p>70.	Prince Seere<br/>Seir (also known as Seire, Seere, or Sear) is a Prince of Hell with 26 legions of demons under his command. He can go to any place on earth in a matter of seconds to accomplish the will of the conjurer, bring abundance, help in finding hidden treasures or in robbery, and is not a demon of evil but good nature, being mostly indifferent to evilness. He is depicted as a man riding a winged horse, and is said to be beautiful.</p><p>71.	Duke Dantalion<br/>Dantalion (or Dantalian) is a powerful Great Duke of Hell, with thirty-six legions of demons under his command; he is the 71st of 72 spirits of Solomon. He teaches all arts and sciences, and also declares the secret counsel of anyone, given that he knows the thoughts of all people and can change them at his will. He can also cause love and show the similitude of any person, show the same by means of a vision, and let them be in any part of the world they will. He is depicted as a man with many appearances, which means the faces of all men and women. There are also many depictions in which he is said to hold a book in one of his hands.</p><p>72.	Count Andromalius<br/>Andromalius is a mighty Great Earl of Hell, having thirty-six legions of demons at his service. He can bring back both a thief and the stolen goods, punishes all thieves and other wicked people, and discovers hidden treasures, all evilness, and all dishonest dealing. Andromalius is depicted as a man holding a big serpent in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>https://the-demonic-paradise.fandom.com/wiki/Ars_Goetia</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>